


Shift in Focus

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [295]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this one, this James Shay, is the perfect foil to keep enough pressure on Damien to enact the Age of Enlightenment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift in Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 September 2016  
> Word Count: 175  
> Prompt: change  
> Summary: But this one, this James Shay, is the perfect foil to keep enough pressure on Damien to enact the Age of Enlightenment.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like that Vassago and Abaddon both seemed to have major stakes in the outcome of Damien's ascendancy into being the Antichrist. And if they do, then others do, as well, whether they know about it or not. Part of me wants to see the whole situation on a chess match between Vassago and Abaddon, but I'm not sure which one I want on the side of supporting Damien's ascendancy and which against it. So I keep playing around with it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She takes note the moment his attention shifts to the Beast. He will be important to the ascendancy of the Beast to rule the world and bring about the enlightenment. He must remain obsessed with Damien Thorn until the cards have all been played, or all will be for naught. There have been others who couldn't maintain the ability to guide previous hosts chosen as the Beast. But this one, this James Shay, is the perfect foil to keep enough pressure on Damien to enact the Age of Enlightenment.

She will keep an eye on him and his son; both are so important to the final outcome. Only a select few know of their significance to the Plan. If the wrong entities learned of this, the Shay line would cease to exist. There are those who wish to keep the Beast from rising. They must be stopped at all costs. The world is _finally_ ready for what the Beast has to offer. The Shay men will be instrumental in the new way of the world.


End file.
